


In which the Artist is trash

by SpazzUnion (marsunion)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fanart, I'm BillDip trash, Someone please write about this shitty fanart that I did., please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsunion/pseuds/SpazzUnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So vague billdip. But anyways Bill's like Gideon has the right idea and bubbles the shit outta the world's only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the Artist is trash

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is marsunion.tumblr.com if you want to ask me anything or maybe reblog this because appreciation makes me feel good inside.


End file.
